The Music of the Tardis
by whovianwrites
Summary: 11 songs, 11 pieces written in the time it takes to listen to the song. My take on the iPod shuffle challenge. Short, fluffy drabbles featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Clara.


**1. (You Drive Me) Crazy - Britney Spears**

As a Timelord, he didn't need much sleep. However, just lately, when he was exhausted, he couldn't drop off. For a few nights, he couldn't work out why he couldn't sleep. Then it hit him: Clara. His perfect, impossible girl consumed his every thought and it was getting to be quite a distraction.

* * *

**2. It's Hairspray from the Hairspray soundtrack**

They were in the media room watching Hairspray. Clara was singing along and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at her.

"Would you like to go to the 1960s after we've watched this?" he asked.

"Can I wear a dress like that?" she said pointing at the screen.

"I'm sure there's one of those in the wardrobe."

* * *

**3. 4 Minutes - Madonna/Justin Timberlake**

"Doctor, what's happening?" Clara said as the Doctor appeared before her, looking very worried.

"I've got four minutes to save the world and I can't find my sonic screwdriver."

"Four minutes?" Clara asked incredulously, "I thought we had four hours."

"We did. But then I pressed a button that sped up the process."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Stop it! Help me find my sonic screwdriver. We've got four minutes to stop the world from exploding." The Doctor looked at his watch and gulped "Make that three minutes and thirty two seconds."

* * *

**4. Doomsday from the Doctor Who** **Soundtrack **_[why? :'(]_

Occasionally, there were days when the Doctor didn't want to go on any adventures. He would sit in the console room with a faraway look on his face. Clara didn't have to ask what was wrong; she knew. After all, she had jumped into his timestream and seen everything that had happened to him and everyone he had lost. She sat by him silently and it was a comfort to him.

For years, the Doctor was very good at keeping his emotions hidden. Around Clara, though, he could show his emotions even if it was still too painful to talk about.

* * *

**5. Rule the World - Take That**

The Doctor and Clara lay side by side on a picnic blanket as they looked up at the stars; all of them were out tonight. Unwittingly, as the night drew on, they found themselves getting closer to each other with their hands intertwined.

"Pick a star," the Doctor said quietly.

"Are we going to visit it?" Clara asked.

"I'm going to name it after you" he said as he turned to look at Clara in the starlight.

Clara blushed and smiled. The Doctor wore the exact same smile. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Then, Clara broke away.

"That one," she said as she pointed at the sky.

The Doctor smiled. He stood up and grabbed Clara. "Come on then, my impossible girl. Let's go and have a closer look at your star."

* * *

**6. Rasputin - Boney M**

"Ugh. What is it with you and funny hats?" Clara said as she saw the Doctor bounding towards her in a furry hat.

"We're in Russia. We have to dress the part," the Doctor grinned, "Besides, these hats are cool."

Clara rolled her eyes. Before she could respond with a witty remark, a carriage bearing the Russian royal family coat of arms passed by. Clara looked at it in awe while the Doctor looked slightly embarassed. Clara spotting this, remarked on it, "Are you blushing, Doctor?"

"Sometimes, I hate having extra-sensitive hearing," he muttered.

Clara looked at him questioningly.

"I think that was the Russian Queen and Rasputin in that carriage."

"And?" A lightbulb moment as Clara realised what the Doctor was trying to say. "Oh. Rasputin and the Russian Queen were getting it on."

* * *

**7. The Unbirthday Song from Alice in Wonderland**

"Do you have a birthday, Doctor?"

"No."

"Then, how do you keep track of your age?"

"I just do. Timelord biology, I suppose."

"Everyone should have a birthday, even you Chin Boy."

The Doctor started to protest.

"I declare that today we shall celebrate your birthday. Look, I even baked a souffle."

* * *

**8. Harry's Wondrous World from the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone soundtrack.**

"I can't believe it. Hogwarts is real," Clara said as she stepped out of the Tardis.

"Well, not in our universe," the Doctor said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the Great Hall. It was every bit as magnificent as they imagined it would be.

They stood there for a long time, gazing at the sight.

"Hey, Doctor, which House would you be in?"

"I don't know. Shall we go and find out?" They ran forward to the end of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat was on a stool. It was weird, they hadn't noticed that before.

* * *

**9. Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison**

It had been a few days since they'd last seen each other. This time, the Doctor, at Clara's insistence, didn't skip forward and instead waited for her.

Clara bounded into the Tardis, smiling widely. The Doctor wrapped her in his arms and whispered 'I missed you' before kissing her passionately.

"So, what did you get up to while I was gone?" Clara asked when they broke apart.

"Well, I met a lovely bloke who was trying to make it as a singer so I helped him write a song. It's about a brown eyed girl."

Clara smiled.

* * *

**10. Last Friday Night (TGIF) - Katy Perry**

Clara woke up with a pounding in her head. At first, she had no idea where she was or what had happened to give her a headache. She sat up and put her head in her hands as she tried to remember what happened. Flashes of memories passed by too quick for Clara to comprehend. The pounding in her head got louder and then she realised that someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The Doctor entered carrying a tray of chocolate, toast and tea. "Good morning, sleepy head. That was some party last night."

* * *

**11. Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous - Good Charlotte**

Clara and the Doctor laughed manically as they looked round the room. They were about to be imprisoned for some reason but then the Doctor flashed his psychic paper and they found themselves given lots of free stuff as an apology. When they stopped laughing, Clara asked the question that had been on her mind.

"So, who did the psychic paper say we were in order to get out of jail then?"

The Doctor looked at his psychic paper and let out a howl of laughter, "Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

* * *

_Author's Note: Excuse my very random tastes in music :P_


End file.
